Platyborg Strikes Back
by PerryRox
Summary: After accidentally destroying 2D Doof's toy train, he becomes pure evil again, and he's forcing Platyborg to do the same. And he'll stop at nothing to take over the 1st dimension Tristate Area too... Rated T for violence
1. Prologue

**READ THIS B4 YA GO FLAMIN THAT I REDID AGAIN! **

**Hey, everybody! I am back! To do what you all feared I might do. I'm deleting the story to redo again (I know you guys probably hate me now SO much, but I had to). Why did I **_**have **_**to? 'Cause I am **_**completely **_**lost now that I've been gone so long; a read over the last like three chapters, then read over earlier ones to refresh my memory, but I just can't go on with it the way it is. I'm too lost; I don't know was killed/imprisoned anymore, so you could have a long captured/dead character appearing again. **

**Reason two, there's **_**a**__**lot **_**of grammatical mistakes and inconsistencies/repeated things. For an example, in the scene where Perry's chained in that dungeon area, Platyborg cuts the chains, but when they go to start trying to kill him, he's (magically) chained again. I think I meant to keep him chained but just kinda got stuck between the same two ideas.**

**Reason three, a lot of what happened just wouldn't work and I hardly know who's who anymore. One, too many characters were already dead or pulled to the dark side, and with Platyborg and Doof's sudden strength, there's no way the remaining characters would be able to fight them off alone and survive. I also don't know who's who 'cause it's constantly mixing up with the 1D and 2D characters; then there's apparently a third dimension I added to that I just can't really understand.**

**Well, there, that's my full explanation. I also have a lot of better ideas; maybe make it a little less gory, maybe make it seem a little less OOC-ish. Anyways, now, if I can remember the movie well enough, I'll be redoing. And I swear, if I have to redo again, I'll just throw the idea entirely. And this time, I decided to write the first few chapters prior to restarting again. Okay?**

**Anyways, try and enjoy this thousandth remake of the same story! XD**

It was nearly ten o' clock at night in 2nd dimension Danville. The full moon shown brightly over the city, showing nothing more than a normal city for the first time in years. People randomly walked up and down sidewalks, some biking, and cars drove quietly up the streets either heading home or heading out. Why they were doing this was because this was the first time in years they'd been able to be up past 3pm without fear of being annihilated. Less than two weeks ago, an evil man of the name Heinz Doofenshmirtz was the evil dictator of this small city, along with his partner in crime, former beloved house pet and trusted secret agent, Perry the platypus, who became Perry the Platyborg when Heinz got ahold of him.

Perry use to be the beloved pet of the Flynn-Fletcher family and he worked for the OWCA ever since he was a little pup, He started out as an inexperienced apprentice, but became the OWCA's most powerful and trusted agent. And that's just the reason Heinz targeted him. The two of them fought on a daily basis, due to losing his toy train as a child, Doof became evil. Unfortunately, Heinz usually managed to build machines to hurt Perry before going on with his plan and the family was shocked when he frequently returned limping and badly bruised.

Eventually, the leader of the OWCA, Major Monogram, had had enough of Perry being injured almost everyday and being out for days at a time, so he sent out all the agents, including Perry, to fight him. That was the day everything changed forever. The animals worked together perfectly; sneaking into the building stealthily and making attempts to attack the evil scientist, led by Perry and his best friend and the second best agent at the OWCA, Pinky the Chihuahua. Doof was nearly defeated until he released his newest creation on them, the Normbots. The animals fought them, but more and more started coming. Realizing they would get seriously injured if they kept fighting, the agents fled…all except Perry. He'd been captured. His friends Pinky and Peter the Panda tried to save him, but couldn't alone. They both narrowly escaped and nothing had ever been the same since.

The OWCA tried to fight him days afterward, but couldn't. The agents even snuck off without the command to ambush him, nearly getting killed in the process. But not by Doof or his robot henchmen, but Perry. The agents were horrified to see what their best friend was turned into; nothing more than a half robotic monster, programmed to only do what Doofenshmirtz told him to.

Pinky tried to coax him back to the good side, but Perry's past memory had been wiped entirely and he nearly killed who use to be his friends, and his allies. Eventually, the OWCA gave up and watched hopelessly and the Normbots started invading.

But there were some kids who wouldn't watch it happen. Candace Flynn, the oldest of the three siblings, realized what was happening and tried to stop it. She soon realized there was no hope in defeating them single-handedly. Her younger brothers, Phineas and Ferb, offered to help, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she selflessly let them fight and get seriously injured, if not killed. So she made sure they were isolated in their house 90% of the time. Eventually, Candace managed to create an alliance called the Resistance when her brothers' friends decided they'd help her. She at first didn't want them too due to their age, but she eventually realized they were perfectly capable of fighting.

For years afterwards, the Resistance, eventually allied with the OWCA agents, fought and fought, but could never free the city due to the only ones brave enough to fight were four kids and about twenty specially trained animals wearing fedoras. But one day, when some were finally ready to quit, a couple kids, a scientist, and a platypus, identical to Candace's brothers, Danville's evil dictator, and former Agent P showed up and successfully ended up fighting the dark side and getting it all over with for good.

In the end, Doofenshmirtz was sent to prison for life for his crimes against humanity, Perry, still a cyborg, was welcomed back to the OWCA as an agent again, and the Resistance was finally able to live separate, mostly normal lives. Or so they thought…

**Wow! This wasn't exactly short, but pretty much all it did was sum up the basics of the movie, along with my theory of what happened prior to the movie, and then left you with a (sh*tty) cliffhanger. And in case you're wondering, the very first paragraph is how 2D Danville is currently, then it's all about what happened before it became peaceful city it is now.**

**So, stay tuned for chapter 1 (this is the prologue)! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**2D Perry's POV**

I blinked my chocolate-brown eye open tiredly; everything was blurry at first but it didn't take long for it to clear up and I rubbed it with a paw for a moment. After a second, my right, robotic eye flashed on as well, glowing blue in the darkness. I didn't entirely like the idea of the whole mechanical eye thing; it was far from comfortable, placed where my real one use to be, and everything I saw through it was blue-tinted and made it hard to see and the functions of it were thought-controlled.

I let out a silent yawn and looked up at my beloved owner, Phineas, laying beside me with his arm draped over me. He obviously never wanted to lose me again, and I felt the same, though when Doof captured me and didn't even remember him. He was just another person that my master and the Tri-State Area's dictator wanted me to rid the world of.

After a few moments, I squeezed out of his grip and slowly walked out of the dark bedroom and into the living room before opening the front door as quietly, when I jumped suddenly at a voice in the silence. "Hey, Perry, where are you going?" a female voice asked. I whipped around, glaring in horror at the boys' older sister, Candace, standing there waiting for an answer. Before the Tri-State Area was taken over, I wouldn't dropped onto all fours in an instant and would've acted like a normal pet. But after the whole thing happened, they learned that I'd really been a secret agent before, so I didn't really have anything to hide anymore.

I just glared at her wide-eyed for a few moments, grinning nervously, then I pointed at the spywatch on my right wrist that wasn't clad with metal and shrugged before stepping outside and closing the door behind me. I knew when I gave them that gesture, it meant I had a call from the OWCA, so they'd let me leave at free will. But this was the first time it wasn't real. Every weekend night I secretly sneak out like this, but this was the first time I was caught by anyone. No, it's not to visit the OWCA, it never intentionally is. My former master, Doofenshmirtz, was put in prison for his crimes against humanity, and since I felt like we were still friends in a way, I'd visit him Saturday and Sunday in the middle of the night.

I looked around like I expected to be caught out here, before unsheathing my robotic wings and flying away from the house. It didn't take long for me to reach the prison and I landed on the roof before shooting a missile through it and leaping in through the hole it left.

When I got in, I found myself in a long, dark corridor and at the end in split into three, one going left, one going right, and the last going straight ahead. All the walls were made of solid brick and were about five feet thick, and the floor was concrete, looking almost black in the darkness. They only had like one light in the entire hallway and it didn't light up much. There were also numerous steel doors, probably about three feet thick, lining the walls, with small rectangular openings at the top that were blocked with three vertical iron bars that could doubtfully be broken through. I then walked down the corridor a bit until I reached a door that was the last one until you reached the intersection of hallways. It had a small metal plate on it that said '334' in black, partially faded letters.

I looked around making sure there were no guards around before grabbing onto the little rectangular opening and pulled myself up to look in. Inside the small room was nothing more than the little bench, half-bolted, half-chained, to the wall. Doof laid on it, snoring softly and holding his Choo-Choo in one hand. It couldn't be comfortable to lay on that thing, but it had to work. I then let out a whistle and banged a couple times against the door. After a few moments, he blinked his navy-blue eye open and looked up.

"Huh? Oh, Perry the Platyborg, how good it is to see you! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show tonight."

I smirked a bit before leaping down and shooting a laser at the lock and latch keeping the door locked shut and kicked it open before stepping inside. I let out a chatter of greeting and I sat obediently on the floor.

"Platyborg, I-I know I've told you this like a million times before, but…I'm sorry for all I've done in the past, y'know? I mean, I just don't know what happened. But next thing I know, I'm building these robots and attacking you with them before turning you into a half-robotic freak." he said for the thousandth time. I narrowed my eyes in slight offense at what he said as he continued on, "I dunno, I guess it was just the whole thing with losing my beloved toy. To be completely honest, it was the only thing I really cared for in my childhood, and all I really care for now. I mean, I don't have many friends as you can imagine, just you."

For a few moments, he wasn't even paying attention to me as I hardly paid attention to what he was saying. Suddenly, I heard a soft buzzing noise and next thing I knew, a very tiny fly flew by my face and thoughtlessly landed on the end of my beak. I glared at it for a few moments, before growling angrily and trying to smack it off, but it flew away and I only hit myself in the face. And due to my hand being metal, that hurt pretty bad. I looked as it landed on the wall, before replacing my robotic hand with a double-mace and it rapidly began spinning, and I instantly dove at the insect, missing it by inches. I tried this multiple times, but failed miserably.

After a few more attempts, I was getting very frustrated. I then replaced the maces with a laser cannon and, using my robotic eye to detect where it'd be shooting, a blasted it straight at the wall, somehow missing it again. I growled furiously again as it flew around in circles in the air; I shot at it few times then before it slowly landed on the Choo-Choo. Hardly thinking or paying attention to what I was doing, I shot at it yet again, this time, finally succeeding. I smiled triumphantly to myself and replaced the gun with my hand again, until I heard a horrified scream. "No…! What have you done?!" I turned and watched as Doof, who'd fled into the hallway during my ordeal, race back into his cell. When my gaze followed where he was going, I suddenly realized there was a multitude of huge craters in the walls and the bench was half destroyed hanging by only one chain.

But after a few moments, I realized what he was really panicking over. His toy train was blackened with burn-marks and the thing was badly bent up and cracked. I also noticed a very tiny bloodstain left on it where the fly use to be. "No! It's destroyed, it's gone!" Doof cried as I glared with a mixture of fear and shock at him. "You!" He abruptly turned me, glaring at me viciously. "You did this! What on Earth were you _thinking_?!"

I fearfully took a step back before jumping onto the edge of one of the holes, readying myself to jump, but before I could, I was grabbed by my tail and held upside down by him. "_You _did this! Now I'm gonna make you pay!" he growled at me. _"Oh, no…" _I thought, terror rippling through me. "For what you did, for demolishing my most prized possession, I'm going to make you suffer! More than you could ever imagine!"

I looked at him in terror and jumped out of the whole before blasting off away from there as fast as possible, his evil cackling fading as I got further and further away. But what he said before I left still rang in my ears like he was standing right there in front of me again, repeating it over and over like a broken record.

**So, how was that? I honestly think it was better than the original, I mean, now you were able to actually imagine what happened with a lot more description. And don't ask why I made him go psycho over one little fly, that was either he wanted revenge for it making him hit himself in the face, or that's just animal instincts for ya (most animals will go psycho over the tiniest things and be super intent on catching/killing it).**

**Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2

I blinked my eyes open sleepily, looking around and realizing I was curled at the end of Phin's bed. Him nor his British step-brother, Ferb, were in bed, then I realized the Sun was glowing brightly in through the window. It was morning. But what about what happened the past night? I rose up on my hind legs and glared out the window; nothing was terrifyingly dystopian like Doof's first reign…yet. But it seemed the rest of the night passed so quickly. Was my meeting with Doof last night just a dream? It seemed far too real though, so I decided to just put it behind me for now. Suddenly, Phin raced into the room excitedly, soon followed by his stepbrother.

"Hey, Perry! Check out this cool new creation we came up with!" he said, holding a reddish-brown leather collar with a small dial on it, a red button on the front, and a gray speaker beside it. _'A collar?' _I said, examining it curiously; but all they heard was a chatter. "Cool, right? It's an animal translator. We were thinking, since that old ordeal of yours, y'know, when you were kidnapped by Doofenshmirtz, we thought maybe if you could talk, we'd be able to understand what happened so much more." he explained.

I reluctantly looked at it, before clasping it around my neck. I looked around uneasily, before chattering and the same noise echoed me through the speaker. "Whoops! Forgot to turn it on!" Phin said, pressing the button. It then flashed green. I chattered again, and it came out of the speaker as, "H-Hello?" My eyes widened in shock as my voice came out of the speaker as English words with a hint of an Australian accent. "It worked!" Phin exclaimed happily.

"Okay, so it worked. Now, what exactly is the point of using this?" I asked. "We just wanted to ask you about what happened when Dr. D captured you, Per!" he said. "I really don't like talk about it, or even think about that memory…" I said uneasily. "Oh, c'mon, buddy, it's over now. That guy's in prison now so he can't get you!" Phin reassured me. "I at least hope not…" I whispered to myself. "What?" Phin asked. "Oh, nothing, nothing! Just, uh, well, I should probably start the day me and the agents left to defeat him…" I began.

"_Good luck, agents! And make sure Dr. D is defeated and get back here! Got it?" Major Monogram instructed. Me and the agents let out shouts of agreement before we all headed towards the exit. When we got outside, we all stopped to plan it first. "Okay, I think Perry should be the leader!" Terry the Turtle said. "What?! Why _me_?!" I protested. "You're Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, you lead us to his defeat." Agent D, the dog, said. I opened my mouth to protest again, but my best friend, Pinky, then stepped between me and the other agents. "Look, why don't both of you just shut up? Why do we even need a leader anyway?" he asked. Numerous replies rose from the different agents at once, but noticing Pinky's fierce glare, they silenced and Peter the Panda spoke up. _

"_The leader can go up in there first and start fightin' him, then we can come up in here a few minutes later as a surprise attack!"_

"_Okay, that's a good idea, but Perry can't go alone! He's nearly died trying to fight him single-handedly, so we'd just be putting him in danger! We're all in this together!" Pinky retorted. "Then send him with a partner." Peter suggested. At that, the animals began clamoring at the same time again, some saying they wanted to join me, others too afraid to. _

"_Quiet!" Pinky growled. "Just so there won't be any competition, _I'll _go with him!" A few soft murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd, but they quickly silenced. "Look, here's the plan, agents. Me and Pinky will use a grappling hook so we can go up and get in through the window, the rest of you guys sneak in through the air duct. By the time you get to the top floor that way, we'll already have him good and stunned so you can come in for the kill!" I said. "Wait! Who said we're gonna kill him?!" Pinky asked, slightly panicked. "We're not, Pink, I mean they'll come in and attack until he's surrendered. 'Kay?" I said. "Oh, okay!" the Chihuahua replied._

_Later, we all found ourselves at the bottom of the huge building; me and Pinky glared up there determinedly, then I gave the other agents a thumbs up and they raced off. I smiled determinedly at Pinky before holding up what looked like a black, yellow, and orange gun that a grappling hook shot out of and grasped the edge of the patio he had just outside his apartment on the roof. I tugged it a couple times to make sure it was stable, then me and Pinky grabbed each others' hands and I hit a button that retracted the rope and we both shot upward against the wall before we both jumped onto the ledge and ran into the apartment. Surprisingly, neither of us were greeted by a threat, then I suddenly noticed a tall shape emerging from the shadows. _

"_Ah, hello, Perry the Platypus! I'm actually quite happy you showed up!" the threatening, accented voice said, speaking in a low tone. I heard Pinky growl softly beside me. "Oh, and you brought a little friend! How cute!"_

"_Enough with the joking around, Doof! It's time for _action_!" Pinky snapped, but all the doctor hard was angry barking. "Okay, I see you little puppy friend's getting angry, eh? Alright, gimme all ya got!" Doof shouted, ready to fight. _

_Pinky and I exchanged glances, then I linked my hands together and Pinky stood on them and I gave him an extra boost in his jump. He then leapt up and kicked Doof right in the face. He stumbled back a bit, but quickly regained his balance and grabbed Pinky by his tail. "Oh, you're going to pay for that!" he snapped. Then, with all the force he had, he flung Pinky against one of the huge square windows that very easily flipped backwards, causing Pinky to be on the outside and it was locked in a downward slope, causing Pinky to start sliding towards a fatal, about 200-foot drop that would instantly kill him. He slid off, but managed to grab onto the edge and he found himself hanging over the edge, death staring him in the face._

"_Whoa! Perry, help me!" he screeched. _

_Without a second's hesitation, I leapt towards the window, but I was abruptly jerked back when Doof grabbed my tail. I let out a soft squeak of pain as he lifted me up by my tail, glaring at me with hate in his eyes. "Not so fast, Perry the Platypus!" he said, laughing evilly. I glanced around the room uneasily, before leaning up and biting his hand and I didn't loosen my grip until it drew blood. He let out a pained shriek and let me go without thinking, so I raced over to the window and jumped up grabbing onto the one Pinky was hanging onto and I freely slid down to where he was holding onto._

_He looked up at me with fear in his eyes, but I tried my best not to look terrified myself. I immediately leaned down and grabbed onto his arm before pulling him up on the surface of it beside me. "You okay, Pinky?" I asked him. "Y-Yeah…I-I think so." he replied shakily before grinning uneasily. "C'mon, we gotta go fight now!" I said, racing back to the opposite side of the huge window. I then crouched there, looking around the apartment and Pinky, still trembling from his recent ordeal, joined beside me. _

"_Are the other agents there yet?" he asked in a low voice. "I don't think so, I don't even see Doofenshmirtz! What's going on?" I replied, sounding very confused._

_We both paused for a moment before I leapt down and Pinky immediately followed, pretty much doing the exact same things I was doing. "You see anyone?" he whispered. I shook my head in disagreement, but looked up as Doof appeared again, this time holding a remote. "Ah! So you survived your ordeal, huh? Well, you won't be alive much longer! Normbots, attack!" he shouted, hitting the button on the remote._

_A couple seconds later, a metal door vertically opened to a warehouse-like room and numerous huge, black robots rushed out at us. Me and Pinky exchanged shocked glances, but we abruptly ran in opposite directions as one of them shot a laser cannon at us. It missed us barely, but next thing I knew, the same one corner me, towering me like a hawk, and it pointed its guns straight at me. _

_I widened my eyes in terror. There was no way Doof would really kill me…would he? Beyond the whirring noises of the robots flying around and blasts of their lasers, I heard Doof cackling evilly as he said, "No one can stop me now! No one!" _

_Next thing I knew, the blast of the laser gun hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt my entire body gradually weaken more and more all of a sudden. Agonizing pain was searing through my body and I found myself laying there limply, rapidly flashing in and out of consciousness. I heard one of the agents shout my name fearfully, my eyes were too blurred to see who it was. All I knew was I saw the colorful, shapes of the other agents rapidly fighting against Doof and the Normbots._

_I looked around, not entirely sure what I was seeing, before staggering to my feet, nearly collapsing again from the sudden pain blazing through my body again. I let out a pained exclamation, but instantly silenced myself, before racing into the fight, only to be abruptly halted by a very small cream-colored figure; I think it was Pinky. _

"_Perry! Are you okay, you look terrible!" he said._

_I narrowed my eyes at him in offense before casually replying, "I'm fine, Pink, just aching a little, that's all. Get back in the fight!" I hardly realized my voice was very quiet and very sickly sounding, but he seemed to nod once before racing away from me, but I was almost positive he knew I was lying. I immediately ran in a random direction, only to suddenly be thrown back by what felt like a hard punch in the my chest. I laid there for a moment, gasping for breath, but before I could get up again, I felt something tightly grip my entire body and I was lifted about eight feet off the floor. Suddenly, I heard agents voices again._

"_That's it, we can't win this! We're defeating the robots but there's just more and more of them!"_

_I heard a few other words, but it was getting too incoherent for me to hear it properly and I noticed all the small, and a few huge shapes, fleeing the scene. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. This robot thing had too tight of a grip on me and it was crushing the air out of my lungs, added to me being weakened from the earlier blast. I felt like I was dying._

_But I abruptly heard Pinky shout, "Wait! They've got Perry! Look!" He immediately raced towards where I was being held, followed by a black-and-white shape that I assume was Peter the Panda. They went to fight, but Doof grabbed them both before they could make a first move._

"_Ha! Looks like I got a couple more victims, eh?" he chuckled. _

_I widened my eyes, then let out a soft, agonized coughing sound and choked out, "N-No, guys! L-Leave me…h-here…you guys g-gotta save…y-yours-selves…" Both of them turned to me; I didn't see their expressions, but they were probably shocked and fearful. "But Perry, we can't leave you here!" Pinky said. "Yeah, you're the OWCA's best agent! You were everybody's friend too!" Peter agreed. "Just save yourselves, I can get through this myself…" I replied._

_They exchanged glances, then I heard Doof let out a pained scream again before they both raced to the opposite side of the room and most likely out through the air duct._

"_So, you're my only victim now, yes? Well, good, you're the main one I was targeting anyway!" he said, grabbing me and releasing me from the Normbot's grip. I tried to retort, but it came out as a soft, pained moan. "C'mon! It's time for the real fun to start now!" He then carried me away and laid me down on a flat surface that, due to my burns and other wounds, was highly uncomfortable. _

"_Ya see, Perry, if I'm going to take over the Tri-State Area, I need someone to do my dirty work of course, right? Y'know, making people suffer and throwing random people in prison for no good reason. So, I decided it could be you. But since there's obviously no way you'll join me without a fight, I'll just recreate so you'll have no choice!" My eyes widened at that, and I choked out, "R-Recreate…?" I suddenly noticed him eerily approaching me, holding a syringe full of a lime-green liquid._

"_Here, this'll only hurt for like five seconds." he said. I abruptly felt a pricking feeling in my left shoulder as the strange as the strange liquid was injected into my arm. But then, I suddenly realized it wasn't the pain from the needle he was talking about lasting for five seconds._

_Yet another pain blazed through my body, and it didn't get less or anything, I just stayed at that same agonizing state. I tried to let out a pained shriek, but I couldn't. Next thing I knew, my body just slowly got weaker and weaker and my eyes involuntarily began closing as Doof said in a soft, menacing voice, "Good-bye, Perry the Platypus!"_

_Then everything faded to nothing._

**Okay, the stuff in italics isn't currently happening, it's a flashback; Perry's explaining to Phineas and Ferb what happened when he was captured; this is my theory. And after being blasted, Perry's eyes were damaged and he was pretty much blinded, only able to make out anything just barely. Also, remember this, anything in italics is either a flashback or a thought (thoughts will usually have italics **_**and **_**quotation marks; flashbacks will be at least a paragraph or more). It could also be something that has emphasis put on it, usually one or two words. **

**Stay tuned for chapter three! XD**


	4. Chapter 3

"Whoa! I'm surprised at how vaguely you can remember that whole event!" Phin exclaimed. "Yeah, Phin, just wait until something like that happens to you and you'll remember it till the day you die." I replied, shuddering slightly at the terrible memory. "And now, on with the story. After what felt like forever, I finally woke up again…"

_I blinked my eyes open, or in this case, eye. I couldn't open my right eye, there was a very numb pain there, as if it was no longer there. But suddenly, I heard a soft beeping noise and the sight abruptly flashed on in my right eye, but everything was tinted blue in it. "What the…?" I muttered to myself. I rubbed my left eye to clear it up a bit, but it felt a little more rough than I'd expected when I did it. _

_But when I looked down at my arm, I realized it was entirely clad in metal that was bolted to my real appendages, and it ached numbly. I suddenly realized my opposite arm was the same way, except my right hand was left normal. I also realized both legs were that same way; one entirely clad with metal, the other entirely metal except my orange, webbed foot. _

"_W-Where am I?" I wondered. I then painfully staggered to my feet, feeling dragged down by all the metal bolted to my body. I suddenly noticed a mirror on the wall and raced over to it, horrified at what I saw. My entire body was made of metal now except one foot, one hand, half my tail, and my face. _

_I wore what seemed to be black, reflective helmet of some sort on my head and my right eye was replaced with a cylindiric metal thing, wider at the bottom than it was at the top, and it had a blue, what I assume would be the lens. My tail had a narrow metal part bolted to the right half of it and it had a sharp-tipped, very powerful looking spike on the end. _

"_Ah, you're awake!"_

_I jumped and leapt back a bit before looking up, noticing a tall, skinny man wearing all black and he wore an eye patch over his right eye with a scar going over it. I glared at him in confusion for a moment and took a single step back, since I couldn't remember him to save my life! "What's wrong with you? Why're you acting so afraid?" he said. "Maybe I made him forget a bit too much…"_

_Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me…well, mostly everything. He was Doofenshmirtz, and he was obviously the one that turned me into this monster. But anything before that was blurry. I think narrowed my eye and chattered viciously before leaping at him and sinking my teeth into his leg. He let out a loud scream, and the next thing I knew, I was kicked against the wall. _

_I let out a soft pained moan before jumping up to attack him again. But before I could he hit a button and hundreds of volts of electricity shot through the metal suit that was bolted to my body. I instantly collapsed to the floor and began convulsing a bit, but he soon cut it off again. I let out a pained gasp and laid there, trying to catch my breath,_

"_There! Now you see what happens if you disobey me! Got it?!" _

_My eyes widened in horror at him. So he was just gonna keep electrocuting me until I did exactly what he said? This was crazy, I could end up dying._

"_Look, Perry the Platypus, or should I say the Platyborg now, _I _am the only one you respect now, ya hear me? I'm your master!" he said, laughing evilly. I knew somebody was my true master, somebody, but not him. "See, now you know the consequences. Anyone else you see, destroy them! Especially these kids!" _

_He showed me a picture of two young boys; one with a triangular head and blood-red hair who was smiling hugely, the other was a taller boy with a rectangular head and green hair, he was just glaring at the camera emotionlessly. There's was something about these boys, but I just couldn't put it! _

"_These are your main enemies, my friend, but destroy anyone else you feel the need to while you're at it." Doof explained. Suddenly, everything started to make sense to me now. I'd apparently been Doof's friend or ally in the past, and these kids have probably always been somebody we've despised. "Look, now that you've got that all down, let's do some weapons training. Alright?" he said._

"_Yes, master." _

The boys were quiet after I finished. Now after all that, I think the whole thing with me suddenly believing he was my master was a delayed reaction or something 'cause I was probably always supposed to think he was my leader. I let out a soft sigh, and continued a bit more, "Ever since I'd thought he was my master, and he was the world's dictator. I didn't even know anything else. I think that stuff he injected into me was some kind of amnesiac stuff."

"Well, we're just glad you're back with us, buddy. You could've died being forced to show loyalty to him and only him like that." Phin said. They both hugged me for a moment, but abruptly stopped when their mother called, "Kids, time for lunch!" The boys both immediately raced out of the room excitedly.

I stared after them for a moment, before taking off the collar and laying it on the table beside the bed. I then walked in a few circles before curling up there and I closed my eye, while my other powered down before trying to go to sleep.

I hadn't gotten up much at all between lunchtime and like nine o' clock at night, which was the boys' bedtime now. But I slowly blinked my open tiredly and jumped down from the bed before walking into the living room to watch the TV. I was glad there was finally something on other than the Doofen Channel. I glanced outside the window; the sky was black and starry, but the city was strangely empty now, unlike it had been the past few days, but I shrugged it off.

But after a few moments, the door was abruptly kicked down. My eyes widened in horror and I ran to the door, noticing Doof standing there, surrounded by his Normbots. Also, he wasn't wearing his eye patch anymore, it was replaced with a brightly glowing, blood-red mechanical eye like.

"Hello, Perry the Platyborg!" he said in a low, menacing voice. My eye widened in complete horror and I immediately threw the door upward and pushed up back up again and stood against it. But all of a sudden, a laser blasted through it, and I barely missed getting my head took off. I then ran away as the door was thrown practically across the house by one of the Normbots.

"Get him…" Doof growled threateningly.

The Normbots then began closing in on me, and one of them nearly captured me, but all of a sudden, two hands grabbed its head and ripped it off. When the robot crashed to the floor, I noticed the one who'd saved me was the former leader of the Resistance and the boys' older sister, Candace. I immediately jumped to my feet and stood on top of the destroyed one. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" Candace said.

But all of a sudden, the Normbot she'd destroyed's head seemed to revamp somehow and it floated up, grabbing me in the process. "What the heck? They couldn't do this before!" Candace snapped as I rapidly struggled to get free. "Ha! I know, right? Remember they use to have two heads anyway? One good, one evil? Well, they still do, just both heads are evil!" Doof explained, cackling evilly.

"Oh, great! It's like in one of those video games where you can kill all the enemies with one hit, but a couple levels later you get ones that need two hits to be killed!"

She then jumped up and kicked the Normbot's second head off and it collapsed so I immediately scrambled out of its grip and we both worked together to defeat numerous others. But after about twenty minutes, more and more continued invading.

"Whoa! How many of these things can you have?!" Candace growled, sounding like she was about to collapse from exhaustion. "A lot." Doof replied casually. "That…is…_it_! This is getting way outta hand!

I-I've gotta get more people to help us! Perry, you just keep doing what you're doing!" she said. Then she rapidly dodged them before racing out of sight.

I rapidly shot my laser cannons at the robots, but they abruptly stopped shooting involuntarily. I looked at my laser cannons fearfully, desperately trying to make them shoot again, but they seemed to be stalling. All of a sudden, one of the Normbots dealt a hard blow to my stomach I was thrown back with the force, nearly knocked out, but I immediately staggered up again, dizzy and stunned from the hit.

"You'll…never…win!" I said, but one of the Normbots instantly grabbed me tightly, knocking the breath out of me. Talk about deja vu. "Looks like I just did!" Doof said mockingly. "Take him back to my apartment, and make sure he doesn't escape!" Then all of us left the house, but just as we left, the boys raced out of the house while Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford joined them there.

I stared after them fearfully, until they vanished into the distance, and the next thing I knew I was back at the same place this all began, Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

**Yay! Finally, a cliffhanger! And in the next chapter, we'll be back in the 1****st**** dimension, 'kay? I was gonna make it where we have the scene with what happened when Perry was taken back to DEI, but I just felt we're spending too much time in the darn 2****nd**** dimension! Now, there might be a brief part at the beginning where we're still in Dimension 2 (that's what I'm calling it now), so if there's not a tag at first, we're in 2D, and we won't be in the 1****st**** dimension till it says we are. Got it? Alright! You know the drill! XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Candace's POV**

We all stared after where the Normbots had vanished off to with my brothers' beloved pet platypus. "Oh, no! I-I can't believe they took him away from…again!" Phin said shakily, sounding like he was near tears. "Don't worry, Phin, they won't have him for long! Man, I thought a few weeks ago was the end of this whole Resistance thing, but I guess not." I said. "Are you sure though? I mean, you all couldn't fight him single-handedly the first time, even allied with the OWCA agents. What makes ya think…" But I cut him off. "Enough talk! And right now, I don't care whether we can defeat him for good right now, we just need to get Perry back on our side again!" I snapped.

"But why?" Isabella asked. "Because, he's always been a great agent at the OWCA from what I've heard, and twice as good from those cybernetic modifications of his. Now, c'mon!" I replied.

It didn't take us long to reach the huge Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, and me along with the other three members of the Resistance stood at the bottom. "How do we get inside?" Isabella asked. "The hard way of course!" I replied. "We can't just straight in like normal people, he'd see us before we even got a chance to attack! Let's go in through the air duct; the last time we were here, the air duct on the bottom floor goes down to the basement and splits into different channels that connect to every floor in the building!" I explained.

"So? It'd be too hard to get all the way to Doofenshmirtz's penthouse on the roof like that! Even if we did manage to fight him and get Perry outta there, he'd probably already be dead by the time we got up there!"

"No, I doubt he'd _kill _Perry, Doofenshmirtz is more of a sadist than a murderer. "Well, yeah," Isabella agreed. "But he'll do anything for power, you know that!" I opened my mouth to retort, only for our argument to suddenly be interrupted by Baljeet. "Hold on, hold on! You two are both arguing about which will be the fastest way up there, but you're decision is just wasting time anyway!" he snapped.

Me and Isabella exchanged glances, then I sighed and said, "He's right, let's just get on already!" We all raced into the lobby and I grabbed a screwdriver and started unscrewing the bolts on the large square duct cover on the bottom of the wall. After all the bolts were off, the cover fell off as well and then I slipped inside the duct, followed by the other kids.

"Hey, wait a sec! I think I'm stuck!"

I turned and glared angrily at Buford who obviously couldn't fit in through the hole. I let out an agitated sigh and said, "Okay, okay! Look, we've probably got enough people here to fight alone, so you stay out there and if we need to get out through here, you can put the cover back on the duct when we get out. Okay?"

"Sounds okay to me!"

"Good." I said in a soft voice before we continued on.

It took about fifty minutes, which felt like forever, to reach the ducts on the roof. "Alright, we're finally on the roof. It took fifty minutes and seventeen seconds, but we made it." I said. "Well, yeah, but there must be like a hundred different air ducts here! Which one is it?" Isabella asked. "Hold on here, this doesn't even make any sense! There's only Doofenshmirtz's penthouse on the roof, and unless he has multiple air ducts in that one apartment there should only be a couple of them to pick from." Baljeet said.

"Wait a minute here, he's right. And even if there were a lot in the penthouse they wouldn't be set up on opposite sides of one duct like this. We must be on the floor just below the roof."

"Are you kidding me?!" Isabella snapped. "Look, there's a whole network of these things here, Izzy, they go all over the building. We could've ended up anywhere!" I said. I then began slipping ahead of them to look around the rest of the duct, when I abruptly came slope that when quite a ways upward then suddenly was straightforward again and led to another vent. I immediately crawled up there, which was _far _from easy, and looked out through the slits in vent cover.

"Hey, guys! I found it, over here!"

The kids eventually joined me as I finally screwed off the bolts and pushed off the cover, which made a metallic clattering noise on the floor. We all widened our eyes uneasily, hoping Doof wouldn't hear it, then I whispered, "C'mon!"

I went to push myself out of the vent, but Baljeet stopped me. "That's quite a long ways down, and we're not cats, y'know." he said. "Oh, forget that! A fall from ten feet on the ground won't kill ya!" I snapped, before slipping out of the duct and falling on the floor with a grunt. In fact, the landing wasn't as soft and sweet as I'd hoped, especially when the two kids came down and landed on top of me.

"Hey! What're you doing here?!"

We looked up in horror as Doof turned around, glaring viciously at us. Suddenly, I noticed him holding a knife with what looked a lot like blood on it and I let out a brief scream of terror, before jumping to my feet. "You! What did you do to Perry?!" I hissed. "Nothing…yet!" he replied with mixture of fear and hate in his voice. "Oh, yeah? Then do you explain the blood on that knife ya got there?" Isabella asked, walking beside.

"What? This? That's not blood, it's ketchup from a sandwich I was cutting. I like to eat it cut into fourths. And it _is _gonna have blood on it if you don't get outta here!"

His voice abruptly changed from casual-sounding to chillingly vicious, which was pretty weird as if he was still between evil and good. "What're you planning to do to Perry?! We all know you and your robots took him, so what're you gonna do to him that hasn't already been done?!" I yelled fiercely. "Something you don't need to be sticking your nose in, I know that! And don't worry, he won't feel or know what's coming anyway." Doof said.

The three of us exchanged glances, but I immediately walked up to him and punched him in the face had enough to knock him to the floor. I went to strike him again, but he suddenly snarled and shouted, "Normbots, attack them!"

My eyes widened as the Normbots came rushing at us again, and the kids backed off uneasily. "Oh, not them again!" Isabella said uneasily. "Don't worry, just fight!" I said, jumping upward and kicking one of their heads before instantly putting my hand through another one of them and ripping the wires out of it, causing it to instantly power down. The first one abruptly revived again, but before I could attack him again, he grabbed me tightly, trapping both my arms in the grip.

"Let me go! Guys, do…" Suddenly, I cut off when I realized they had been caught as well. "Good, good!" Doof said menacingly. "You'll never get away with this!" I growled. "Normbots, throw them out that window over there. If they live, maybe they'll be smart enough not to come back here. If they die, well, that's no sweat of _my _back." he said.

All three of the Normbots carried us to an already opened window that was stuck in a downward to the ground which was hundreds of feet down. We were all dropped onto it and instantly slid off due to the gravity. All three let out horrified exclamations and eventually, I grabbed onto the edge, while Baljeet grabbed my leg and Isabella grabbed his hand.

"Aw, man! I don't know how long I can hold onto this thing like this!"

"Well, just hold onto as long as you can and when we fall, well, at least we can die knowing you tried to prevent that from happening." the Indian boy said. "Oh, yeah, thanks for having confidence in us." I said in annoyance. "Look, this is no time for laughs! We can't just hang here forever! Uh, try and scream or something." Isabella suggested.

"Well, that's gonna get us _real _far!" I snapped. "Just do it, it's somethin' to do while we're up here." she said, in the same aggravated tone. "She's got a point." Baljeet agreed. "Look, why don't all three of us just shut up until we find a way to get down from here without dying!" I shouted at them furiously.

Suddenly, the entire window began slowly moving upward and I glanced down, realizing Doof was closing it. "Oh, this is just great! Now we'll be falling even higher up now!" I snapped. "Well, we have no choice but to drop from it now! We will eventually anyway!" Isabella shouted. I didn't reply this time. She had a point, once it closed, I'd have nothing to hold onto and we'd automatically fall. So, after a few moments of complete terror, I let go of the window sill and we fell to our deaths.

**Okay, I lied, so sue me! I meant for this to only last a paragraph or two, but I got so caught up in it I decided to keep it going until I found a good place to put in a cliffhanger. And just to be saying this, I have absolutely **_**no **_**idea why its so easy to slip downward on the darn window. In real life, it'd take more than just gravity to make you slide on that thing, he must clean it quite frequently. And another scientific inconsistency, you'd think those kids' shoes or whatever would have better grip than Perry and Pinky's paws would've earlier. **

**Anyways…do I really need to say it?**


	6. Chapter 5

**1****st**** Dimension - Perry's POV**

I laid sprawled out in the backyard, bathing in the bright, warm sunlight. For the past few days I hadn't been called to a mission, and I was totally free since school started back only a couple weeks ago. Yesterday Pinky stopped by with Izzy and the dog immediately asked me about it. I told him that maybe our nemeses had just given up on their crazy attempts, so I suggested to just ignore it and make the best of it.

"Perry?"

I nearly jumped out of my fur and abruptly sat straight up, noticing the tan Chihuahua standing over me. I growled softly and snapped, "Whaddya want, Pinky?"

"Sorry to disturb ya, Per, but I was called to OWCA's main HQ and was told to tell you and any other agents about it too, but just in case, they're gonna call everyone about it."

I paused then clawed up a chunk of earth before reaching into the small hole and pulling out my spywatch that was beeping rapidly and loudly. "Guess that explains why I was called about twenty minutes ago." I said, before cutting it off. "Alright, you go on, Pink, I'll head up to there by myself." The small dog then nodded before racing off down the sidewalk. I then donned my brown fedora before pulling on my jetpack and blasting off myself.

It only took me a couple minutes to reach HQ, and I landed just outside the front doors before racing into the building and taking my seat at the meeting table. All the other agents were there, including Pinky who'd somehow beaten me here.

"Ah, there you are, Agent P! Now we can start the meeting and it's very important you all listen closely." Major Monogram, the leader of the OWCA, began. "So, I assume you've all noticed you haven't been called to a mission or a meeting at all in the last four days. Well, we all started to get very suspicious of it, so we called Agent E to go check out what's going on. But when he infiltrated Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., he found this."

MM then held up a CD that had the words 'Plan A' written on it in a black Sharpie™. "When we played it here, this is what we got." He then put in a DVD player and, only a large screen it quickly went from static black, until a tall, skinny man backed away from the camera removing his hand from the lens, and my jaw dropped when I instantly recognized him.

It was Doof's evil, alternate counterpart from the second dimension; he looked completely the same despite and tears in his night-black attire, but instead of wearing a scarred eye patch over his right eye it was replaced with a blood-red, brightly glowing, robotic one.

"Hello, other dimension me! I just decided to tell you that I've become evil again, but this time, twice as powerful as before! Why, you ask? Well, I'll reluctantly tell you. You see, a couple days ago, an 'old friend' of mine paid me a visit in the prison and look what he did while he was there!"-he held up his Choo-Choo, which was horribly broken, bent, and cracked and covered with burn marks-"Yeah! He was tryin' to kill pointless little fly and destroyed it during his little _rampage! _Now, my most prized possession is destroyed and gone for good because of him!"

"Now, why am I telling you this? Well, since my only minions are Platyborg and my rebuilt Normbots, I felt maybe you could get me some extra help, if ya know what I mean. You have to rebuild the Other-Dimensionator and, if there are any, get anyone whose main focus is to take over the Tri-State Area, here! And if you can convince/torture any of them goody-goodies into helping out, don't hesitate to drag them here too! Good-bye, now!"

He then grabbed a laser and blasted the screen with it and it instantly turned to static before blacking out again. I sat there silently, my mouth agape and my eyes widened in horror.

"Ya see that? Looks like our old 'buddy' from the other dimension's back to his old ways, and of course, all of you have to team up and stop him before he reaches our dimension and possibly gets all of your covers blown." MM said.

"Oh, _that's _all he's worried about?" I whispered to Pinky, and the dog smirked softly under his breath as MM continued. "Look, we can't take another chance like last time, so you all need to be completely ready to fight. So, we've decided to temporarily translocate you all to another city for the rest of today to practice your moves and teamwork. 2D Doof's possibly more powerful than before, since our Doofenshmirtz is such a suck-up to him. Alright?"

Numerous sounds of agreement rose from the animals, but they slowly silence without even a signal.

"Now, you all see that over there?"-he pointed to a large round platform, probably big enough for all of us to be on at once-"That's a new teleportation unit we've been working on to get all of you to one place at once if needed. So all of you go over there and stand on it, excluding our largest and smallest agents, Agent E and Agent M. The two of you will work on retrieving a way to get the agents to the other dimension."

He then picked up a small black remote and pointed it at us, before hitting a button. There was a blinding flash of white, and next thing we knew, we were all standing on the flat rooftop of a five-story building, all of us in the exact position we'd been standing on the platform.

"Whoa! Where the heck are we?" Agent C asked. "I dunno," I replied. "But do they really think other dimension Danville's changed _this _much?" We all looked around, noticing numerous buildings, two stories or higher (a lot of them _much _higher), stretching out for miles.

"Wait a sec, this place looks…familiar." Agent C said, widening her eyes all of a sudden. "Guys, I think we've been sent to the outskirts of New York since there's only a few buildings dotting this area, and a massive group of them over there."

The rest of us exchanged glances.

"What makes ya say that?" I asked. "I dunno, just a lucky guess." she replied. I then followed the golden tabby cat's gaze to a sign a few feet away that read, "**New York City - City Limits - Population: 8,274,527**'.

We then leapt from the building we were standing on, helping down anyone small enough that might've been hurt from the jump, which was a lot of us actually, but we mostly just grabbed onto any edges we could find and climbed down.

"Okay, where do ya we should start?" Peter the Panda asked. "I dunno, I guess we're here to kinda, practice a quick getaway or practice teamwork and all I guess." I said. Suddenly, somebody yelped "Watch out!" and we instantly spread out in opposite directions as a red car raced between us.

"Alright, that was _way _too close! Anyway, why do ya think we were sent here in the first place?" I asked, as a few of us began walking towards the city; me, Pinky, Peter, and Terry the Turtle were walking on one side of the road, kinda in a group, the other agents stood on the opposite side. The four of us mainly stuck together like this 'cause we were good friends.

"I dunno, maybe we're here to…practice I guess." Pinky suggested. "Practice what? Avoiding getting run over or trampled by a bunch of random hoods and drunks up in the city?" Terry snapped in frustration.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above my head (not literally, but you now what I mean). "That's it, guys! We were probably sent here to like test our reflexes and all, to maybe dodge things faster, like lasers or our enemies rushing at us." I said.

"Well, yeah, but you could do that in any decently sized city, maybe even Danville itself." Peter replied. "I know, I know, maybe we could try practicing like wall-climbing or jumping from building to building I guess." I said. "Oh, yeah! Parkour is what I think they call it!" Pinky said. "We hardly ever do that 'cause our missions are almost always centered on one place. We…well, at least me and Perry, from what I know, do it from time to time, just kinda leaping to high areas and flipping around on poles and all."

"Pinky's right, and since we could be chased all over the Tri State Area in this fight! Maybe this is a good idea."

As we were talking, the other agents joined us over with us. "Okay, I've got an idea, we can split into groups based off of the letter our name, codename, species name, whatever starts with. Alright?" A few murmurs of agreement rose from the animals as we got into our groups. "Alright, now let's stop wasting time and get going!"

All the groups, some of them that were alone just joined a random other group, split up and raced into the city. Despite the sunlight beaming down on us, the massive buildings and brightly colored advertisements seemed to block out the Sun and the sky.

"Ah, I love the smell of smog in the morning!" Pinky sighed. Peter smirked softly, hiding his mouth with a jet-black paw, and I immediately hit both of them on their backs, gently, but just hard enough to gain their attention and snap them back into our real focus. "Will you two be _serious_?! We're not here to joke, we're here to practice our dodging and parkouring skills!" I growled. "Heh, sorry, Per, I just…felt like crackin' a joke, that's all." Pinky replied apologetically. "Jeez, Perry, why ya gotta be so serious all the time?" Peter asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

I paused for a moment, thinking that through a bit. Ever since that whole ordeal between the two of us quite a few months ago, despite being decently good friends, he'd get slightly annoyed or angry at me quite easily from time to time, but we usually got along pretty well. Anyway, why _was _I so serious all the time? I rarely seemed to laugh and be giddy and exciting as often as my friends and owners/family usually do.

"I-I dunno, let's just get on with this!" I said, before racing over to a building about the size of that first one we were on and leapt up and grabbed onto a windowsill. I glanced back at the two momentarily; Pinky shot Peter a slightly stern-looking glance, but a car abruptly zipped inches away from them, veering halfway into another lane to avoid hitting them, but as he got back where he should be, Pinky let out a soft yelp, stumbling slightly. I assume the guy just barely grazed him by accident.

Without hesitation, both of them raced up to join me, and Pinky practically climbed up my entire body before leaping upwards, rapidly clawing his way upward, before jumping upward at least a foot and grabbing onto the roof's edge, half-hanging from where he was.

"Ha! Beat that, Agent P!" he called down to me. "Remember, before you came along, _I_ was the best agent here! And I always will be!"

He pulled himself onto the roof as both me and Peter climbed towards him. Peter barely got there before I did and when I grabbed onto the roof's edge, they both grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me the rest of the way up. "Thanks, guys, but I think I could of got it myself." I said. "We know, but we're supposed to practice teamwork too. Remember?" Peter said in a mocking tone.

Me and Peter just kinda stood for a sec as Pinky raced across the rooftop before leaping across to an opposite building, landing on his feet like a cat. "Beat _that_, you two!" he shouted. Both me and Peter walked to the edge; the other building was probably about two stories and the jump to the other building was like a ten foot drop that, if you didn't have cat-like skills, could at least painfully bruise ya up a bit. But if you missed the jump entirely, it was about a twenty to thirty foot drop that could easily break a few bones.

But without hesitation, Peter leapt across, instantly grabbing onto the edge and hastily pulling himself up, despite shaking slightly from nearly missing.

"C'mon, Perry, now it's your turn! You'll surely make it, buddy!" Pinky called up to me as Peter threw in a few positive comments as well.

To be completely honest, I was a bit afraid. I just didn't feel like the powerful, #1 agent I use to be, but I just couldn't explain why. True, I joined the OWCA exactly one month after Pinky did, and he had a bit more experience. Peter arrived a few months after I joined, but still beat me to the top by, what? About ten seconds? I was usually _far_ better and braver than this. Was that long break of nothing but relaxation paying off on me or something?

Suddenly, as I finally gripped reality again, I heard my friends chanting, "Jump, jump, jump!" like some idiots standing at the base of a huge building where some fearful suicidal guy stands at the building's peak. Then my senses finally snapped back to me. What was I worrying about? I could master this like it was nothing! I then narrowed my eyes and grinned determinedly before crouching down on all fours and leaping across.

The next thing I knew, a wave of pain shot through me for like half a second and everything went black.

**Alright, nobody said anything about it, but the way Perry's name will be shortened sometimes (usually by Pinky) as 'Per', it's pronounced like 'pear', though a lot of you probably already figured that out. **

**And y'know how some random person might be threatening to commit suicide by jumping off a dangerously high building and you might have some people chanting 'jump' trying to be "funny"? Well, I wasn't using that as a crude joke or anything, you just know how some dumbasses can be sometimes and I used that to describe it.**

**And one more thing, this cliffhanger isn't **_**entirely**_** obvious like usual. I mean, he could've been so focused on missing and hurting himself that he imagined it, it could just be how he landed (he might've landed wrong), or he could've missed like you're expecting. There's a few other possibilities too but I won't sit here and list them. And the way Perry's being kinda more uneasy and worried isn't just him being OOC-ish. There's another reason, but I guess you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6

I laid on a decently rough texture, numb pain throbbing in parts of my body that would sometimes become more and more intense before fading almost entirely again. Suddenly, I heard a slightly high-pitched male voice saying in a concerned tone, "Perry? Per, you okay?" It sounded like it was echoing really. I rose my head slightly, my vision blurred, but it cleared up quickly.

"Perry!" Pinky said excitedly, hugging me lightly. "Wow! That was quite a landing ya had there, Per. I guess you were too focused on the jump itself you were focusing on your landing." Peter said. "Wh-Whaddya mean?" I asked as Pinky threw an arm around me as I staggered to my feet. "You made the jump, but you landed on your side, Per, I don't think you have any broken bones, but ya got bruised pretty bad." Peter explained.

I grunted in pain softly as I finally gained my balance, gently nudging Pinky away so I could try to stand on my own, though my right leg hurt pretty bad.

"Y'know, we were so worried you were critically injured, we nearly called 911 there for a sec." Pinky pointed out. "How-how long was I out?" I asked, obvious pain and weakness in my voice. I was expecting them to say something like "about three years" or something like that, jokingly or not. I just randomly expected that from them. "Hm, 'bout eleven minutes." Peter said.

I paused for a moment, not _entirely _sure what I was doing. I kinda looked around thoughtlessly, looked at the sky for a second; looked like it was probably a little after three. Suddenly, as I glanced back at my allies, what I saw nearly made my heart stop, both of them were changed entirely.

The entire right side of Pinky's body was metal-clad and his right eye was just a slightly glowing, lime-green glass/robotic eye with a black slit for the pupil, almost like a cat eye and his tail looked the same, just a bit bigger and it had numerous spikes attached.

Peter was the same way, half robotic, but only his right arm, left leg, and the upper part of his head/face was mechanical and both eyes were artificial, the same cat-like design as Pinky's right one, just blood-red.

"We're coming for you, Agent P," Pinky said in an icy, sinister voice as he grinned threateningly. "We _all _are!" I hardly noticed we weren't on the roof anymore, but in a large, but dark room. Everything was dark and you could hardly see anything, but the cybernetic agents were in clear view, as if a source of light was on only them.

I was too petrified to say anything, or move really, and the next thing I knew, Pinky grabbed me by the throat and slammed me to the wall, his robotic hand clenched tightly in a fist and seemingly flaming blue.

All of a sudden, Pinky's concerned voice practically screamed out my name. "What the…? Don't kill me!" I yelped. Then I realized everything was normal again. "Perry, snap out of it!" Pinky exclaimed. "What's up with you?" Peter asked, sounding more casual but shared the same concerned stare.

"I-I dunno really. Heh, g-guess I'm just a little…shook up from the fall…th-that's all." I said, my voice shaking a bit. Both of them then helped me as we headed towards the edge of the building. For some reason, I had a strange urge to fight against them, half-fearing they were about to throw me off this twenty foot drop or something. Kinda to my surprise, they assisted me a bit as I struggled to climb down. But for some reason, I just didn't understand my strange fear and slight hatred and untrustworthiness for both of them. It was so weird.

Oh, well, it'd probably be shaken off by tomorrow morning.

That night, I padded in a few circles at the end of Phineas' bed before plopping down and closing my eyes, wanting to get asleep as soon as possible. I thought about my strange vision of cybernetic Pinky and Peter, but yet again, I brushed it off, thinking it was probably just some hallucination. I then looked around the dark room for a moment, before trying to go to sleep.

_I kinda twitched one of my paws slightly as a wave of plain out cold washed over me. I paused before flipping onto my opposite side. Most of the scratches and bruises were on that side, but it didn't bother me right now for some reason, unlike any other time, it'd just hurt until I flipped over again. Suddenly, I was prodded in my side and I instantly jolted awake. I scrambled to my paws and looked up, noticing a tall, dark figure standing over me. _

"_C'mon, get up, you lazy rat!"_

_A long metal rod was put under my body and I was forcibly lifted up and dropped again and I immediately gained my footing and looked up at him in both shock and frustration. "It's about time you got up! Next time, I get my cybernetic little 'friends' to get ya next time! And if I do…it won't be so pretty!"_

_I paused, then suddenly recognized his voice. It was Doofenshmirtz apparently, but he's never treated me _this _harshly before. Unless…_

"_What're you talking about, you freak?!" I growled not realizing he could somehow understand me. "What I'm talking about is you're my slave now! You and your buddies have been for the past five months, why haven't you gotten that through your head?" he snapped. He then kicked me hard in the stomach and I doubled over in pain, gasping for breath._

_I took another look at him to get a better view of him, and I realized something. This wasn't 2D Doof like I'd expected, it was the one from our dimension. Both eyes were normal and intact, he wore his black shirt, black shoes, gray pants and white lab coat, it had to be him._

"_Wh-Why're you…why're you d-doing this?" I choked out. "You really want the answer to that, Agent P?" he asked in a stern tone; this is the first time he's called me Agent P before. "For the fun of it, Perry. Y'know why? 'Cause for years and years I've tried and tried to take over the Tri-State Area, and later the world, but never succeeded because of you! But Alternate Me gave me the chance to finally do it if I helped him, and when I decided to, he didn't actually let me down like I was expecting!"_

_I looked up at him, crouched the ground in pain, but extremely shocked._

"_Look, you and your little buddies should just finally give up already. We already have the 2__nd__ dimension OWCA on our side, now it's _your _turn!" _

_He laughed manically as I weakly asked, "What-What're you going to do to them? Or should I say…wh-what _have _you done to them?!"_

"_Oh, let's just say, they won't be able to remember enough to get back in the fight and help you like they use to. Nor will your 1__st__ dimension buddies either!"_

_All of a sudden, the pitch blackness around us faded and I noticed we were in a dark hallway, standing beside a window that had the inside view of a small white room with a heavy, purple haze hanging in the air. I hesitantly looked in the window, realizing all the agents were in there, most of them laying on the floor, not dead, but deeply unconscious since I saw their bodies heaving rapidly with each struggled breath, awake or not._

"_Ya see, after their 'special treatment', they'll all be on the dark side forever!" He laughed evilly before pulling me right up to his face. "And there's nothing _you _can do about it!"_

_I heard laugh evilly as everything slowly faded to black, then I slowly shut my eyes and drifted to sleep almost instantaneously._

I abruptly jolted awake, realizing my entire body was trembling fearfully and I the blankets were soaked with sweat. I put a paw on my chest to calm my rapidly beating heart, and as I tried to contain myself, I suddenly realized a dark silhouette perched on a tree branch just outside the window, snickering with cruel glee before hopping onto the ground and vanishing.

**Okay, just to be saying this, my stories will frequently have a lot of biological inconsistencies, such as the fact (most) animals have no sweat glands, so technically, it'd (probably) be impossible for Perry to be sweating. **

**And the purple gas in the little room in Perry's dream wasn't a poisonous gas that would kill them so they could reanimate the agents as cyborg, though I was planning for it to be. It was just some kind of powerful anesthetic that'll kinda put them in a medicated coma kinda thing so they can be turned into cyborgs without a problem. And the reason I planned against making it poisonous is because I studied the Holocaust a few weeks ago at school and felt that might resemble the gas chambers there too much (and the Holocaust was nothing to joke about).**

**The reason I'm telling you this is because it was part of Perry's dream and it'll doubtedly happen in the story itself and be explained.**

**By the way, these hallucinations and nightmares of bad things happening in the second dimension aren't just a simple case of bad paranoia, something…or someone is causing it, and the creature/person in the tree has a lot to do with it. So, if you review, I want you to tell me like what your guess on who/what it might've been and maybe what's causing it. I'm just interested in knowing what you think it might be.**

**Anyway, stay tuned or else! **


End file.
